


Can't nobody

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Can't nobody

Кибом просыпается совершенно уничтоженным и чувствует себя так, как будто пережил апокалипсис. Вчера. А сегодня, его тело отказывается иметь с ним дело.

Слева ему холодно, справа ему горячо и тяжело, он мечтает, чтобы его голова навсегда исчезла из его вселенной и пытается размять занемевшую ногу.

\- Спи, - говорят ему справа, легко прижимаясь губами к плечу.  
О, бог мой, думает Кибом, боясь повернуть голову. Кто-то справа прижимается теснее, горячо сопя в плечо, и Кибом не хочет знать, кто там. Но это уже бесполезно, потому что он узнает по голосу, даже такому искаженному после сна, после вчера, после всего этого.

И, кажется, его голова тоже мечтает, чтобы он исчез из ее вселенной, потому что он не может даже уточнить «хён?», или там немедленно выбраться из постели, чтобы спрятаться в самый прочный сейф, и больше никогда на свете не смотреть в глаза другим людям.

Неуверенную попытку сбежать, Чжонхён обрывает, не открывая глаз и не напрягаясь.

\- Чего еще? – ворчит он, и его руку вокруг талии Кибома кажется, не сдвинет даже рота солдат, если бы им пришла в голову такая идея, пытаться растащить двух похмельных парней, у-которых-кажется-что-то-было.  
Кибом пытается подумать еще раз, и через несколько минут, убирает из варианта «кажется-что-то-было», слово «кажется». Ему сложно понять, чувствует ли он себя так отвратительно, потому что все болит, и от чего именно болит каждое отдельно, но ему липко, влажно и слегка мутит.

То, что не «слегка», он осознает слишком поздно, и Чжонхён конечно не успевает до конца понять что происходит, и почему он получает по ребрам, но Кибом успевает схватить пустую упаковку из-под чипсов, чтобы не испачкать… о бог мой, думает он спинным мозгом, рассматривая оказавшийся так близко перед глазами ковер. Похоже, испортить его больше, уже невозможно.  
\- Воды? – где-то за спиной хрипло интересуется Чжонхён, роняя что-то тяжелое, и Кибом желает ему смерти.

 

В душе они не смотрят друг на друга, по очереди меняясь бутылкой шампуня и намыленной мочалкой. Кибом чувствует себя слишком слабым, чтобы обращать внимание на те вещи, которые заставили бы его передернуться от отвращения в любое другое время. В конце концов, этой ночью у него был секс, был секс с парнем, был секс с этим парнем, который сейчас намыливает голову, разбрызгивая во все стороны клочья пены. Кибом устало прислоняется спиной к пластиковой дверце душа, машинально водя мочалкой по руке и пытаясь найти у себя в голове полезные мысли, ну хорошо, хоть одну.

\- Буферизация? – спрашивает Чжонхен, сплевывая попавшую в рот мыльную воду. Кибому хочется его ударить, но для этого надо поднять руку, замахнуться… он устает еще на этапе размышлений об этом.

\- Давай, - сжаливается Чжонхён, отбирая мочалку и перевернув ее мягкой стороной, осторожно трет плечо Кибома. Тот некоторое время позволяет вертеть себя под струями воды, пока, наконец-то не хватает Чжонхёна за локоть, удерживая.  
\- М? – отзывается тот, пользуясь моментом, чтобы слизав зубную пасту прямо из тюбика, дотянуться до зубной щетки Кибома (у того не находится слов), и не задумываясь засунуть ее в рот.  
\- Черт, - говорит Кибом, вместо того, что собирался.  
\- Опять блевать? – подозрительно уточняет Чжонхён, на всякий случай, отодвигаясь, и Кибом понимает, что да, опять.

 

На его кухне гремит посуда, пока он вытирается, стараясь не оглядываться на большое зеркало. Но, не выдержав, проводит ладонью по запотевшему стеклу, протирая небольшое окошко. На шее находится засос, на плече синяк, и Кибом бы не хотел видеть больше, но зеркало проясняется, показывая и синяки с полукружиями от ногтей на его бедрах, царапины на руке от запястья до локтя и на голени, странный след, похожий на то, что его кто-то ударил шумовкой.  
Чжонхён заглядывает без стука, рассеянно спрашивая:  
\- У тебя есть кофе?  
\- Правый шкафчик над раковиной, - машинально отвечает Кибом, рассматривая свои локти. – Хичоль-хён приносил своего кота?  
\- Угу, - кивает Чжонхён. – Но унес, когда вы с Джеджун-хёном начали драться кухонной утварью.

Кибом идет пятнами, но когда пытается наклониться над раковиной, чтобы умыться, скулит от боли в пояснице. Чжонхён гладит его спину горячими ладонями, разминая сведенные плечи, и несильно встряхивает. Конечно, он не спрашивает всякие идиотские вещи наподобие: «тебе больно?», или «тебе плохо?», потому что: «да», «да», очевидно «да», но Кибом все равно не может заставить себя взглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Зажмурься, когда будешь идти на кухню, - советует Чжонхён, - Ты не хочешь этого видеть.  
\- Не хочу, - соглашается Кибом, заматывая полотенце вокруг талии. И даже не смотря на то, что он ожидал, был готов и прочая ерунда, ему все равно хочется вернуться в душ и еще раз вымыться только от одного взгляда на то, во что превратилась его квартира.

\- Розовый, точно твой цвет, - кивает Чжонхён на его полотенце, подвигая ему чашку кофе, но Кибом не обращает внимания, осторожно присаживаясь на стул и пытаясь отряхнуть босые ноги от крошек, скорлупы, и чего-то липкого.  
Сидеть, конечно же (ну конечно) неудобно, ерзать – еще хуже, идея распылить Чжонхёна на молекулы уже кажется планом действий, но, наверное, плохим.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло говорит он, избегая касаться пальцев Чжонхёна, все еще держащих его чашку кофе.  
\- Эй, - окликает тот. – Только давай не надо про это всякое «давай забудем», окей? У нас был секс, если ты еще не понял.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Кибом, который и рад бы не понять, но сложно просто так избавиться от ощущения, что тебя горячо поимели.  
\- Это было круто, - добавляет Чжонхён, видимо пытаясь угадать его реакцию. – Очень.

Кибому кажется, что он сейчас сгорит на месте вместе со стулом, и его пепел будет развеян где-то над Папуа или Новой Гвинеей.

\- Ты супер… - еще раз пробует Чжонхён, все же всовывая ему в руки чашку.  
\- О бог мой! – тогда не выдерживает Кибом, отталкивая кофе. – Ты мог бы просто не говорить об этом?! Мы с моей задницей, это уже поняли!  
\- Тогда может, уберешь с лица это выражение? – огрызается Чжонхён, облизывая пальцы, а потом вытирая их о домашние штаны. О домашние штаны Кибома.

Тот несколько секунд осознает эту мысль, а потом еще раз, и еще, и это не укладывается в его голове, но Чжонхён не вызывает брезгливости ни одним своим действием. Он трогает мочалку Кибома, его шампунь, зубную щетку, одежду, посуду, тело, в конце концов, но, то привычное желание Кибома уничтожить за одну мысль об его вещах, почему-то никак не реагирует на все это.  
Может это потому, что они спали, пытается быть рассудительным Кибом. В конце концов, у него нет опыта для сравнения, и может это правильно – позволять тому, кто трогает тебя, трогать все остальное.

 

Чжонхен-хён всегда нравился ему чуть больше, чем можно. «Вон тот, видишь?», сказал когда-то Минхо, поселившийся в кампусе, и потому на второй день, знающий в лицо всех, кого нужно знать. Волосы хёна были выкрашены минимум в пять оттенков светлого, на футболке нарисован Микки Маус, а в ушах поблескивали штук пять сережек. «Какой кошмар», ответил тогда Кибом, понимая, что в его сердце, для Чжонхёна всегда найдется место.

С тех пор Кибом сам стал лицом, которое нужно знать, выкрасил челку в разноцветные полосы, а потом и совсем выбрил половину головы, проколол оба уха, завел ярко-оранжевый мобильный телефон. В то время как Чжонхён-хен успел выцвести до натурального цвета, сменить сумасшедшие футболки на дизайнерские, снять почти весь пирсинг, и теперь на лекциях небрежно поигрывать гладким айфоном.

Он подсаживается к Кибому на большой перемене, и не отвлекаясь от какого-то фильма в айподе, приветственно толкает локтем в локоть. В ответ Кибом отодвигается на самый край, забирая с собой свой недоеденный сэндвич, и быстро оглядевшись, недовольно шипит:  
\- Что еще?  
Чжонхён поднимает на него прозрачный взгляд, вытаскивая из уха один наушник.  
\- А? – глупо переспрашивает он.  
\- Отойди, - страшно округляет глаза Кибом. – Иначе кто-то подумает… - на этом месте он запинается, пытаясь выговорить. – Подумает что…  
\- Что?  
\- Что мы…  
\- Мы? – уже откровенно таращится Чжонхён, машинально понижая голос. – Что мы?  
\- Что мы того…  
Чжонхён несколько секунд смотрит на него, пока не встряхивает головой:  
\- Какой извращенец такое подумает? – резонно говорит он. – Купить тебе сок?  
Кибом несколько раз моргает, прежде чем осознать, что кто на самом деле будет о них думать.  
\- И шоколадку, - отвечает он, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить лицо, но Чжонхён уже встает из-за стола, шаря по карманам в поисках денег.

 

На этот раз он не закрывает глаза, внимательно разглядывая Чжонхёна. Тот мягко толкает его навзничь, нависая сверху, и задерживается, чтобы снять свою майку.  
\- Тогда… - начинает Кибом, принимая на себя тяжелое тело. Чжонхён целует его в шею, спускается ниже, оглаживая пальцами плечи.  
\- Той ночью, - упрямо продолжает Кибом, чувствуя, как теплые ладони обхватывают его бедра, поглаживая сквозь ткань джинсов. – Я не был пьян.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Чжонхён, заставляя его приподняться, и осторожно помогая снять рубашку. – Иначе у нас бы ничего не вышло.  
У Кибома немного кружится голова от собственной смелости, но он думает, что грань уже позади, и сейчас поздно пытаться что-то отмотать или прекратить.  
\- Медленней, - просто просит он, позволяя Чжонхёну двигаться. И запоминает.

 

Чжонхён оказывается полезен, и не только потому, что он платит за Кибома, не видит проблемы в том, чтобы носить его сумку, сплетничает лучше всех подруг Кибома (кроме, разве что, Юны, но никто не делает этого лучше Юны), и знает всех. Вообще всех.

Кибом просыпается посреди ночи, и некоторое время бездумно смотрит в темноту комнаты, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он лежит на самом краю постели, свернувшись и следующее ощущение – холод. Кибому часто холодно, даже без особых причин – он кутается в свитера, спит завернувшись в теплое одеяло, и даже летом редко пользуется кондиционером. Но сейчас причина не в нем, потому что его чудесного одеяла нет не то, что на нем, а даже рядом. Это он понимает, пошарив рукой за своей спиной.

Зябко обхватив себя за плечи, он садится в кровати, оглядываясь. И если бы за такое воровство, можно было бы судить, Кибом бы присуждал пожизненное заключение, потому что на расстоянии вытянутой руки, обняв подушку и по уши под одеялом, негромко дышит Чжонхён.

Не сразу решившись прикоснуться босыми ногами к холодному полу, и вздрагивая, когда по телу пробегает озноб, Кибом добирается до окна, чтобы повоевав с жалюзи, закрыть его, отрезая поток прохладного ночного воздуха. Вернувшись в постель, он яростно дергает на себя край одеяла, уже с трудом сдерживая дрожь.

«Никогда», - мысленно проговаривает он, сопровождая каждую мысль рывком, - «Никогда-не-позволять-ему-оставаться-на-ночь».

Чжонхён медленно переворачивается, повинуясь движению одеяла, и приоткрывает глаза, непонимающе глядя на Кибома сквозь пелену сна.  
\- Умм, - говорит он, переползая к сердитому Кибому, и улегшись на бок, кладет руку ему на грудь, расслабляясь.

И Кибом уже почти собирается его оттолкнуть, оставляя без одеяла, объятий и тем более себя, но, черт возьми, ноги. У Чжонхёна восхитительно теплые ноги, которые он прижимает к озябшим ступням Кибома, несильно потирая. Тот замирает на половине движения, впитывая неожиданное тепло, и даже позволяет Чжонхёну украсть кусочек одеяла.

Он не знает, как реагировать и что можно делать, но ему уютно и приятно, хотя и чуточку неудобно лежать, но он не двигается, чтобы ничего не нарушить. Чжонхён теплый, симпатичный и вкусно пахнет – это ломает что-то у Кибома в голове, потому что так-не-бывает, потому что его тошнит от прикосновений, от одной мысли о чьих-то запахах настолько близко и что там, он брезгует прикасаться к другим людям не меньше, чем шарахается от их прикосновений. С Чжонхёном это не работает. Кибом принимает его полностью, со всеми кошмарными привычками: пить из одной бутылки, целоваться, не почистив зубы, воровать еду из тарелки, обниматься когда Кибом возвращается с вечерней пробежки.

С Чжонхёном творится какая-то непонятная ерунда, но он полезен, и у него теплые ноги, и, пожалуй, Кибом когда-нибудь наберется смелости заснуть уткнувшись ему в подмышку. Или вообще заснуть, когда кто-то настолько рядом.

 

\- С каких пор, - сходу атакует Кибома Минхо. – С каких пор вы такие друзья?  
Кибом делает большие глаза, затыкая рот ложкой мороженого.  
\- М? – переспрашивает он, делая вид, что не понимает, с кем это они теперь «такие друзья».  
\- С Чжонхён-хеном, - встревает Амбер, и, не обращая внимания на то, как Кибом качает головой, безжалостно добавляет: - Ты брал его на шоппинг.

«Да», - думает Кибом, - «И он выжил».

Кибом старается не вспоминать, что сам выжил, приложив куда больше усилий, когда в торговом центре они встретили Кристалл, и та весело щебеча, что «у оппы такие красивые плечи», подсовывала Чжонхёну что-то, от вида чего Кибому хотелось выколоть себе глаза вешалкой.

\- Он единственный остался помочь мне после той вечеринки, - вяло огрызается он, почти не кривя душой.  
\- Ты подарил ему ежедневник, - продолжает Амбер.

«Да», - думает Кибом, - «Вечно что-то забывает, идиот такой»

А вслух говорит:  
\- Он помог мне с музыкой для учителя Чон.  
\- Он в твоей футболке, - добивает Амбер, кивая на дальний столик, где Чжонхён и Ли Джун что-то увлеченно втолковывают Джинки-хену, пока тот обескуражено переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Про четвертого сидящего за тем столом, Кибом помнит только то, что он дружит с Ли Джуном со школы, и встречается с Сеохён.

\- Он забавный, - наконец-то выдает Кибом, возвращаясь взглядом к Амбер.

Потому что он, конечно, не может сказать: «он охрененно трахается, и мне нравится его запах на моих вещах». На этой мысли Кибом застревает, вертя в пальцах грязную ложку, и не слушая, что там слева рассказывает Джинвун.  
Откуда ему знать, рассуждает Кибом про себя, что это действительно охрененно. Ему ведь не с чем сравнивать, и вдруг… нет, это не значит, что Чжонхён в чем-то плох, но бывает же иначе? С этой мыслью, встревоженный Кибом оглядывается, засовывая в рот целую ложку мороженого.

 

Он обдумывает и систематизирует все, что знает об отношениях, собираясь понять, что ему нужно. Вспоминает всех девочек, и мальчика, которые нравились ему в школе, разбирает любимых героев кино, думает о всем том, что пропустил в университете, пока хён – хён, с которым они даже не разговаривали как друзья, хотя и были френдами на Cyworld – каким-то образом не пришел, и не сломал все его представления. Кибом не помнит ничего с той вечеринки, ничего связного, кроме цветных пятен, смутных ощущений и, кажется того, что Джеджун-хён бил его половником, но он подозревает, что ему лучше не вспоминать. Потому что он не пил ничего крепче сока (пока был в себе), и не понимает, в какой момент потерял голову.

Ее зовут Николь, она с экономического факультета, и Кибом специально выпивает полный стакан пива, прежде чем подсесть к ней поближе. В голове неприятно шумит, заставляя громкую музыку отдаваться в висках, когда Кибом целует ее. Не те губы, не те движения, отвратительные духи, которые почему-то раньше казались сносными, мягкость талии под ладонями – ничего общего с тем, к чему он успел привыкнуть, и ничего общего с тем, чего ему бы хотелось. Он чувствует, как она прижимается к нему, выгибая талию, ощущает мягкую грудь, и следующее, что помнит – как за ним закрывается дверь в туалет.

Рванув кран, он набирает полный рот воды и тщательно полощет, прежде чем повторить это. Дверь опять хлопает, впуская обрывочные звуки гремящей на вечеринке музыки, когда он нагибается, чтобы выплюнуть воду.

\- Черт! - неприлично хохочет Чжонхён, приваливаясь плечом к стене. Кибом бросает на него злой взгляд, но не отвлекается, опять набирая в рот воды.  
\- Подумать только! – тем временем захлебывается смехом Чжонхён, - А у тебя все круто!

Кибом сосредоточенно высовывает язык, протирая его пальцем, и пытается сделать вид, что у него за спиной никого нет, пока Чжонхён в полном восторге не комментирует:  
\- И телка такая клевая.  
\- Да заткнись ты! – не выдержав, визжит Кибом, разворачиваясь, что ударить Чжонхёна в плечо, но тот ловко уворачивается, показывая язык, и с хохотом выскакивает из туалета, оставляя Кибома оттирать губы.

 

Проблема в том, что от одного взгляда на голых парней, Кибому уже неприятно. Он украдкой разглядывает однокурсников в раздевалке спортивного корпуса, и даже когда он признает, что пожалуй у кого-то неплохой живот или плечи, от попытки опустить взгляд ниже, его смутно мутит. А мысль, что кому-то из таких, он должен позволить прикоснуться к себе, трогать себя и видеть себя, вызывает что-то похожее на отвращение.

Хотя, конечно, голыми все выглядят одинаково, но Кибому больше нравится, когда Чжонхён надевает эту свою кофту с совершенно неприличным глубоким вырезом, который открывает так много прекрасной кожи и ключицы, чем когда он раздевается в его спальне, игнорируя требования выключить свет до тех пор, пока Кибом не начинает злиться.  
\- Зачем? – дуется Чжонхён, в темноте спотыкаясь о сброшенную на пол подушку, - Я ничего не вижу.  
Но Кибом считает, что «ничего не вижу» - отличное состояние, самое правильное.

Он борется с собой некоторое время, пока не захлопывает шкафчик и не выскакивает из раздевалки, слетая по лестнице на первый этаж. Идея, пришедшая ему в голову, непривычна и от одной мысли о том, что он осуществит ее, Кибому уже не по себе, но он подгоняет сам себя, чтобы не успеть испугаться еще больше, или передумать.

\- Где Чжонхен… хён? – запыхавшись, выдыхает он, с трудом остановившись возле лавочки, на которой скучают Джинки, Ли Джун и его неопознанный друг.  
\- Дома прогуливает, - зевает последний, не отрывая взгляда от женской группы, занимающейся на стадионе.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет Кибом, срываясь с места, и уже завернув за угол, вспоминает, что не спросил, какой номер комнаты, этого самого «дома» Чжонхёна. Но оказывается, в общежитии Чжонхёна, последняя дверная ручка (не говоря уже о первокурсниках, пялящихся на Кибома во все глаза), знает, где тот живет.

Перед нужной дверью, Кибом останавливается, тяжело переводя дыхание, и достает зеркальце, чтобы привести в порядок прическу. Несколько минут он прогуливается по коридору, ожидая, пока его лицо приобретет нормальный цвет, и только потом аккуратно стучит.  
\- О? – удивленно говорит Чжонхён, открывая дверь. На нем старая майка, затертые джинсы, и он выглядит так по-домашнему, что Кибому хочется трахнуться с ним прямо на полу, не тратя время на добирание до кровати.  
\- Почему не на занятиях? – вместо этого говорит он, проходя в комнату. Чжонхён морщит нос, закрывая за ним дверь.  
\- Для таких вопросов, у меня уже есть Джинки.

Кибому хочется спросить, для чего тогда, у Чжонхёна есть он, но ему не нравятся варианты ответов, которые приходят в голову. Он оглядывает комнату, выглядывая в окно, чтобы оценить вид, и рассматривает прикрепленные к стенам вещи. Здесь совершенно точно живут два парня, которым плевать на то, что вокруг них, но на половине Чжонхёна значительно чище, чем у его соседа.

\- С кем живешь? – спрашивает Кибом, отставляя свою сумку на стул.  
\- Я не говорил? – удивляется Чжонхён, перекладывая с кровати какие-то вещи, чтобы Кибому было куда сесть. – С Джуни.  
\- Он еще более кошмарен, чем кажется.  
\- Случайные гости! – смеется Чжонхён, доставая из настольного холодильника пиво и сок, а взамен машинально кладя туда джойстик от приставки. Кибом тоже собирается рассмеяться, но ловит взгляд Чжонхёна и запинается, ограничиваясь улыбкой. Они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, прежде чем Чжонхён мотает головой, прогоняя заминку, и перебрасывает Кибому его сок.

\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь на кровать и с негромким мелодичным звуком, открывая пиво.  
Кибом не отвечает, сосредоточенно откручивая крышечку на своей бутылке, и тогда Чжонхён несильно толкает его ногой в бедро, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ты чего? – улыбается он, вызывая у Кибома желание сбежать. Потому что идея это одно, а сказать это вслух, не говоря уже о том, что попытаться выполнить – слишком для Кибома. Кроме того, Чжонхён точно, совершенно точно не согласится, не позволит, и опять будет смеяться, идиот.  
\- Эй, - подается вперед Чжонхён, понижая голос до того ласкового, которым разговаривает с Кибомом, когда тот нервничает или пытается справиться с истерикой, - Мне не нравится, когда ты так смотришь.  
Кибом поджимает губы, продолжая отдирать этикетку.  
\- Окей, - соглашается Чжонхён, легко отступая и сдавая позиции. – Играешь?

Он оглядывается поисках джойстика, чтобы перезапустить остановленную на экране игру - какие-то гонки, которые Кибом не узнает по экрану паузы.  
\- В холодильнике, - подсказывает он, влезая на кровать с ногами и делая глоток. Чжонхён радостно вытаскивает джойстик, машинально засовывая взамен него почти нетронутое пиво, и устраивается рядом, подпирая плечом плечо. Они проходят два этапа Монте-Карло, когда Чжонхён все же несильно толкает его, не отвлекаясь от гонки.

\- Если я что-то сделал не так, скажи сейчас, - бормочет он, старательно входя в особо крутой поворот.  
\- Неа, - рассеянно отзывается Кибом, прибавляя скорости, чтобы догнать его на прямом участке. Он все равно приходит вторым, и глупо глядя на заставку, не думая выпаливает:  
\- А можно мы наоборот?  
\- А? – удивленно говорит Чжонхён, оглядываясь в поисках пива.  
\- В холодильнике, - отвечает Кибом. – Можно мы поменяемся? Ну… то есть если нет, это я так просто спрашиваю…  
\- Ты хочешь этот джойстик? Или пива? – переспрашивает Чжонхён, не зная, что ему дать.  
\- Яхочутебятрахнуть, - зажмурившись, одним словом выпаливает Кибом, ожидая всего, чего угодно.  
\- Хорошо, - удивленно соглашается Чжонхён, делая глоток пива. – Почему нет? Ты хочешь сейчас?  
\- О мой бог, - выдыхает Кибом, пряча лицо в ладони.  
\- Если сейчас, то мне надо в душ, - продолжает Чжонхён, почесывая спину под майкой. Кибом не может думать ни о каком «сейчас», но он уверен, что точно не только не будет думать об этом «потом», но и попытается как можно скорее забыть. Потому просто кивает, что подождет, глядя, как Чжонхён находит полотенце и выходит из комнаты.

Кибом успевает закрыть шторы, снять лишнюю одежду, оставаясь в майке и джинсах, и совершенно не решить – разбирать постель или нет, когда вернувшийся Чжонхён, еще горячий и влажный после душа, решает за него, как ни в чем не бывал командуя:  
\- Снимай покрывало.  
\- Угу, - послушно отвечает Кибом, пытаясь найти в голове хоть одну связную мысль. – А твой сосед? – наконец-то находится он, аккуратно откладывая какие-то футболки.  
\- Он не приходит раньше пяти. Успеем, - между делом успокаивает Чжонхён, запирая дверь. Кибому хочется спросить, сколько раз уже, Чжонхён так спокойно произносил «успеем», и скольким обещал это, но это выглядит как ревность, а у них даже не отношения. У них совсем непонятно что, но Чжонхён целует его, помогая стянуть майку, и толкает на кровать.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает он. – Как?

О господи, если бы Кибом знал, если бы он имел, хоть малейшее представление о том, почему это все происходит, и когда у него случилось такое помутнение, которое заставило его затеять все это. Но Чжонхён ждет, мягко очерчивая губами его скулу и заглядывая в лицо.  
«Хорошо», - тогда думает Кибом, собирая себя в кулак, и ныряет.

 

Кибом ловит себя на том, что он слишком много думает в последнее время, но они все равно ждут, пока постирается белье, и опирающийся на стиральную машину Чжонхён пишет кому-то сообщение, время от времени переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кибом отвлекается, рассматривая все с высоты стола, и барабанит по дну корзины для белья, прислушиваясь к звуку. Он чувствует себя глупо, вспоминая, как час назад, немного испуганно спрашивал «с тобой все в порядке?», и обиженно морщился от смеха Чжонхёна. Который, тем временем, прячет телефон в карман, поворачиваясь к Кибому.  
\- Поедим где-нибудь? – спрашивает он, разминая шею.  
\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается тот.  
\- Окей, - довольно кивает Чжонхён, - Будет Джинки и еще пара человек, тебе понравится.  
Стиральная машина начинает отжимать.

И может быть у Чжонхёна тысяча кошмарных привычек, включая друзей, исключая отсутствие понятия о личном пространстве. Может быть, Чжонхён иногда смеется над Кибомом, не читает ничего кроме комиксов, ест совершенно невозможные вещи. Но Кибом забирается ему на колени, устраивая голову на плече, и позволяет слегка сдвинуть себя в бок, чтобы не мешать держать джойстик от приставки и видеть экран. Может быть, Чжонхён иногда смотрит на девушек, часто прогуливает, всегда делает то, что хочет, но Кибом очарован и почти признает это, даже когда он раздражен.

Кибом ненавидит, что Чжонхён всегда обыгрывает его во все игры, но любит его скулы, его волосы, линию плеч, родинку между ключицами. Любит смех, манеру разговаривать и недовольно закусывать губу, любит прикасаться, любит целовать его. Любит его.

И не имеет значения, что последнее, что он помнит с той вечеринки, которая их свела – Чжонхёна, подающего ему стакан сока. 50/50 сока с водкой, как оказывается позже. 50/50 сока с водкой, и какой-то таблеткой, как догадывается Кибом.

В конце концов, иногда совесть не предусмотрена по плану. Иногда это не мешает.


End file.
